


peter parker's (not) perfect plan

by GreenPencil



Series: cas has a birthday, we're so glad!! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Gwen Stacy is a good bro, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Binary Betty Brant, Oblivious Harley Keener, Oblivious Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pining, but theres a story nonetheless, harley is a worried mess, i promise theres a story behind peters screen name, i think i would be too :/, its not a good story, its not very obvious but its there :), peter is a pining mess, peter parker is a bad liar, the friends are exasperated, these boys need to get it together okay, theyre all good bros okay, theyre both fools and oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil
Summary: "Peter Parker was not slick. He knew this. But Peter Parker was smart and he sometimes had good ideas. He liked to think this one wasn’t terrible. It probably counted as one of his good ideas. Probably. Maybe. Possibly?"or: peter parker comes up with the idea to give harley a letter with a burner phone number and he really didnt account for all the factors
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: cas has a birthday, we're so glad!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832926
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	peter parker's (not) perfect plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [censored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/gifts).



> cas: i like neighbors/roommates trope  
> me, writing this fic: oh that is not quite what this is oops
> 
> I SWEAR I'M ALMOST DONE WITH FICS FOR CAS,,, this one is a two-parter bc suspense and i couldnt finish it in time (oops) but we can ignore that part and pretend its just for suspense right? great, thanks
> 
> also my logic is flawed please dont bully me i know already 
> 
> without further ado,,, enjoy the chaos

Peter Parker was  _ not _ slick. He knew this. But Peter Parker  _ was _ smart and he sometimes had good ideas. He liked to think this one wasn’t terrible. It probably counted as one of his good ideas. Probably. Maybe. Possibly?

Peter was pining hard for Harley who was in the same building as him, on the same floor, only a few rooms down. This was a good thing. Another good thing was that Peter’s guy in the chair was Harley’s roommate and therefore wouldn’t snitch on him. 

A bad thing was that they were both terrible liars but Ned didn’t interact with Harley too much so it probably wouldn’t be an issue. 

Peter knew that Harley had his number so he’d gone out to buy a burner phone. It was a clever move on his part, he thought. 

The plan was that Peter would slip a letter he’d already written (not very eloquently, because words were hard and Peter was pining and had been overly excited when he got this idea) under Harley’s door while he was away and would be for a while so there weren’t chances Peter would be spotted. Then, Harley would get back and he’d find the note. Peter had signed it with the number for the burner phone. His dorm room number was too obvious, there were literally only two options, and his name was a scary thing to give away. 

Peter Parker was smart and Spider-Man and pining and Peter Parker was a little bit of a coward when it came to attractive boys with southern accents and pet names that still didn’t fail to make Peter flustered. 

But yeah, the plan was foolproof. Peter knew what he was doing. This was going to go just fine. Peter had planned for most every factor. Except for the ones he couldn’t really plan for. Like emotions and human behavior and other things that definitely did not matter. 

So he set his plan into motion. 

  
  
  


When Harley arrived at his dorm after his last class, he was not expecting to open the door and find a letter there and addressed to him nonetheless. He frowned down on it, bending down to pick it up and stare at it. He guessed Ned hadn’t returned yet, otherwise he would’ve put it on Harley’s bed or desk. Probably. The southern boy couldn’t quite be sure. Ned was a wild card most of the time. He was always a good friend though, and that’s what counted. 

He sat down on his bed, flopping against the pillows and ripping open the envelope. He opened the sheet and read through it quickly, taking in everything written there. He found himself smiling at the nervous energy that the words were radiating, the scrawl that was almost illegible but not quite. It was endearing and so when he got to the end where the signature was, he was surprised to find instead of a name, there was only a phone number. He was hesitant but there was something vaguely familiar about the handwriting. He guessed it was probably a classmate’s and therefore safe to try texting the number. If he got kidnapped, Tony could always come and save him. 

**Harley Keener:** hey so I got ur letter

**Harley Keener:** do u mind if I ask who this is

**Unknown Number:** !!! 

**Unknown Number:** im just a classmate dont worry about it

**Harley Keener:** ok well now I’m worrying bout it

**Unknown Number:** would it make you feel better if i said im a secret admirer and this is my way of sharing my feelings

**Harley Keener:** not really, no

**Unknown Number:** oh

**Harley Keener:** but I’ll take it I guess

**Unknown Number:** oh thank god

**Harley Keener:** lmao u really worked urself up over this huh

**Harley Keener:** I must admit that letter was quite fancy

**Unknown Number:** do you insult everyone when you get their number

**Harley Keener:** nah but I assume you know me and this is payback for not telling me who you are

**Harley Keener:** :^)

**Unknown Number:** do,,, does that smiley face have a nose

**Harley Keener:** why yes it does

**Unknown Number:** well okay then

**Harley Keener:** you’re judging me after you sent a letter instead of talking to me because you’re a coward????

**Unknown Number:** aksdalsk shhhhh dont call me out

**Unknown Number:** also i never said i was judging you!!!

**Harley Keener:** oh my god

Harley rubbed a hand over his face and turned off his phone, placing it on the bedside table and listening to it buzz once more. He was sure they could’ve kept talking and despite the fact it  _ was _ most likely a classmate, Harley felt somewhat suspicious. The texting style was familiar and of course it could just be familiar to a friend of his’s, it could also  _ be _ a friend of his. But he wasn’t sure and frankly, he wanted to figure it out. He wasn’t gonna just dive right on in. He reasoned, though, that if there had been something suspicious, they couldn’t have gotten into the dorm building without a key or ID.

He decided what the hell, why not, and so he picked back up his phone and he sent back a text. Their conversation lasted a good bit, surprisingly, and he still had that niggling voice that he knew this style but he couldn’t pin a name. 

  
  
  


They had been texting for a while and the person on the other end obviously knew Harley’s name so he, being said other person - because Harley had found out those were the pronouns that the person used, unsurprisingly and further fueling the theory it was probably a student in his dorm building - had offered that Harley could call him Wednesday. Harley wasn’t sure  _ why _ Wednesday of all days but the day as a name reminded him of FRIDAY and Tony, which he was sure was a coincidence. He wasn’t sure anyone here knew Tony and so they probably didn’t know his personal AI. Unless someone here had an internship or something else. He could look into that sometime but not right then since he was being lazy. 

It was kind of easy, in a way, to talk to this person and speculate who it might be and it was kind of fun but what wasn’t fun was not knowing who it actually was. He could guess all he liked and maybe he’d even guess the person but he had no definite way of knowing.

What he did know was that MJ had caught onto him checking his phone more often, whether it was to see if he’d been texted or to read back over and try to figure out where in the world he’d seen that texting style before. He also knew that Peter, as oblivious as he usually was, had caught on too. Harley guessed he must’ve been more obvious than he thought if Peter Parker noticed something was up. Although in his defense, it did take Peter significantly longer to realize than it took MJ. 

Other people began to catch on - Betty, who had taken to teasing him about his crush on the mysterious stranger which he vehemently denied, Ned, who someone else had probably told and Harry who kept shooting glances to his phone and giving him a pointed look like he knew something. Harley wouldn’t be surprised if he did, considering how close their rooms were. He didn’t want to ask anyone else anything just yet though because he wanted to try and figure it out on his own. 

Another thing he noticed as the texting went on that was significantly more worrisome was that Peter had been talking to him less and making more excuses to run off somewhere. He was both suspicious and concerned, enough so that he’d brought it up with MJ and Ned. Ned had shrugged and made an excuse of his own before rushing off, leaving Harley to believe Ned knew but maybe wasn’t supposed to say anything.

MJ had frowned at him, “Peter’s okay, Harley, I promise. He just has something going on right now. I’m surprised he hasn’t talked to you but then again, he didn’t really tell me anything so much as I figured it out and he’s a terrible liar. I guess he probably confided in Ned though.” She told him and walked off, leaving Harley with about a million more questions. The most pressing and the one at the forefront of his mind, swirling and bouncing around like a rubber ball inside his skull was: what was Peter up to? 

  
  
  


He’d even texted Wednesday about it at one point, asking what he thought Harley should do. Wednesday hadn’t been very helpful but he’d asked if he could help Harley in any way. Harley didn’t tell Wednesday that this was the way he could help, by offering advice or figuring it out for him, but he did tell Wednesday he’d let him know. He hoped his frustrations didn’t show through the messages. 

He hadn’t received any more letters and they hadn’t called which was somewhat disconcerting but he’d sent a blurred Student ID - Harley had been able to make out brown hair and light skin and that was about it - so Harley just assumed it was because he’d recognize Wednesday’s voice. 

He figured if Wednesday wanted to reveal themselves in person, he’d have them do it in a public location, just to be safe. He really wanted to know who it was and no, he’d never looked into finding out if anyone had Stark Internships. It was his investigation, he could do whatever he wanted or didn’t want to do. 

  
  
  


“Hey Peter,” He began one day at lunch, waiting until after the boy had told a story about one of his morning classes and a student. Harley hadn’t paid much attention, running through thoughts in his head.

The boy in question perked up, turning to his left, “Yeah, Harls?” That was uncommon for Peter. Gwen liked to call him Keener or Harls sometimes and Harry would call him the latter but he wasn’t sure Peter ever had. Wednesday had taken to calling him that, too, and so he called Wednesday “darlin’”. 

He furrowed his brow and shook his head, shoving the thought away, “Are you okay? You’ve been acting… I dunno,  _ off _ , I guess, lately.” He watched the boy’s expression morph to a terrible impression of innocence.

“What do you mean? I haven’t been doing anything,” He said and if the expression wasn’t enough, he was fidgeting and his voice was clearly nervous. 

He stared for a moment, Peter glancing away and shifting further under his gaze. “Okay,” He told him, “You don’t have to talk to me but know that I’m here for you if you want to come to me. I won’t judge you.”

The brunette's throat bobbed harshly, “Thanks Harley.”

Harley gave a nod before turning back to his food, feeling even more bothered than before. He just hoped the boy was okay. The obviously anxious behavior definitely made him more concerned than before but he knew he couldn’t force Peter or MJ or Ned to talk. Well, technically he probably had the ability to force the boys to talk but he wouldn’t make them do that. That wasn’t fair to them.

  
  
  


Later that night, after he’d prepared for bed, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and looked at it, unsurprised to find a text from Wednesday. What was surprising and what made his blood run cold was the message.

**wednesday:** harley, its peter

He didn’t know what the message meant.  _ What _ was Peter? Was the boy okay? Did this kid know Peter and had he found something out about him that was worrisome enough to text Harley? 

**Harley Keener:** what happened?

**wednesday:** what do you mean???

**Harley Keener:** i mean what happened to peter??? why are you texting me about him???

**wednesday:** oh my god

**wednesday:** harley thats not what i meant

Harley felt mad and confused. What had Wednesday meant then? Why was Wednesday acting like Harley obviously should've caught onto what he was talking about. 

**wednesday:** harley i am peter, thats what i meant

Harley’s mind went quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments i love them
> 
> thank you for reading have a great day/evening/night (please try to get some sleep if its late and make sure to hydrate)
> 
> also big thanks to @saladbabie for which nose she liked better, that is the nose i had harley text with (this one: :^0 )


End file.
